Known T-Bar or other types of lay-in ceiling systems can be used to support and suspend relatively light-weight acoustical panels for use in offices, retail stores and similar commercial settings. Concealed ceiling systems use closely spaced ceiling panels to hide the plenum space above, which can contain wiring, conduit, piping, ductwork, and equipment. While such continuous suspended ceiling systems provide a uniform and acoustically absorbing space, designers, architects and building owners often desire the application of more aesthetically appealing materials, such as heavier metal or wood panels. Designers also desire the creation of ceiling patterns that differ visually from the standard 2′×4′ grid pattern, such as using staggered panels of different sizes.
Known heavy panel suspension systems use multiple support cables attached to the overhead structure. These cable systems create difficulty in aligning and positioning adjacent panels, maintaining a predetermined spacing between adjacent panels, and are time consuming to install. These cable systems also require access to the plenum space above the panels in order to remove and reinstall the panels.
A suspended ceiling system, a securing member, and a process for installing such a suspended ceiling system that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.